In shifting devices of this type that have become known thus far, a locking tie-rod supports a shifting device against a support contrary to a shifting direction. Once a shifting cylinder has attained its maximum shifting path, however, the shifting cylinder including the tie-rod casing is pulled along, with the locking tie-rod being thereby automatically unlocked with the locking position being effected in the next following recesses in this direction. These known shifting devices were thus provided only for shifting heavy loads in one direction. If, however, a movement in the opposite direction had to be effected with shifting devices of this kind, it was necessary to apply an additional device to the load, and it was based on this per force that it was necessary for operators to have to go under the load.